Hellfire
by ElsatheIceQueen1
Summary: Dark!Elsa Commoner!Anna Based off of the song HELLFIRE from HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME! got bored. eventual Elsanna. Rated M for later chapters. yea...i suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

"Halt in the name of the Queen!" Anna smirked. 'Oh please like they will catch Me.' she thought. Anna ran from the fruit stand along with the three apples she stole from it. "HALT!" the guard yelled again. Anna ran around the corner and went down a near by alleyway. A dead end. Although it didn't bother Anna. She was raised a climber. She scaled the wall easily, the guards underneath looking up at her. Anna looked down at them. "Hey stop looking up my skirt pervs!" She hollered. Anna took hold of her skirt to reveal her black lace underwear. She smirked as the guards looked away. She let go of her skirt and continued to scale the wall, laughing. When she reached the top of the wall, Anna jumped to the roof of the building next to it. She proceeded to climb the building. She lived in the rafters of an old abandoned tower. The location of the tower was of course in Arendelle, but the tower was the only old building near the palace. The building was tall enough that the window from which she looked out at night, leveled with the most beautiful women's window in the world. The Queen of Arendelle. Anna had been admiring the Queen for years. She even caught a glance or two of the Queen undressing.

The Queen had been the ruler of Arendelle ever since Her Father was killed because of an assassination. His rule had been a long one so it really didn't matter. Well at least not to Elsa. She didn't care for her Father much and as a result she rebelled against him. He knew that his only Daughter would have to one day take up the throne, but he wasn't sure she was ready. After all, she still didn't have full control of her powers when he died. Elsa's mother had died only a few years before the King did. Elsa was 19 years of age. Elsa loved her mother, She was the only one Elsa would confide in. When she died however, something in Elsa snapped. Elsa stopped visiting the shops and citizens like she did when she was younger. She would always ride her horse around the courtyards.

Ever since her mother died, Elsa had been getting more hateful of her Father. She blamed him for her death. Elsa had pushed everyone away. She stayed in her room all the time, not talking to anyone. She told her father that it was because she didn't want to hurt anyone with her powers so she was staying in her room so she could learn how to control them. But in reality she was just using that as an excuse to build up all her hate and disgust for her father and put it into her magic. She had used these feelings towards her father as motivation for so long that her platinum blonde hair had started to turn the complete opposite. Black.

Ever since Elsa's rule had begun, the Kingdom; which was once a lively and upbeat place, is now a dark and lonesome wasteland. Nobody came out of their houses anymore, other then the business owners and people who needed to. The people knew of Elsa's magic only because most of them have witnessed it first hand. Elsa often executes people in the castle courtyard and she loves watching them die. She makes everyone in the Kingdom gather around the "Stage" and makes them all witness it. She always pretends they are her father, she imagines that it's his heart she is piercing with her ice.

People were afraid of Elsa, and afraid that if they did anything wrong, their heads would be the on the Ice stake. So the people didn't question Elsa, They followed the rules, and most importantly; they stayed out of the way. If someone were to speak out of turn during an execution, they along with the original offender would both be killed. No "If's", "And's" or "But's".

* * *

Anna didn't hate the Queen, but she was still scared of her. Anna obeyed the rules only when she was around. She didn't want to end up like her ex-boyfriend; Hans.

"_Hans wait for me!" Hans ran towards the market. "Hurry up Anna! Don't wanna get there late and have all the good fruit be gone do we?" Hans said with a smile. Anna huffed sending the bangs that were in her eyes to the side. 'Why can't he just wait for me? He knows the Queen will be roaming around the Kingdom today doesn't he?' she thought as she tried to catch up to him but he was too fast. By the time she caught up to him, he was already snagging some of the fruit from the stand. Hans smirked when she got to him. "So, you decided to join me huh?" Anna slapped his shoulder. "You know we shouldn't be doing this today, there are more guards out today and the Queen herself will be around." Anna said in a hushed voice. Hans kissed the top of her head. "Anna, you're so worrisome. We'll be fine." Hans said as he stuffed a few oranges into his satchel. _

_The guards were making their rounds when they spotted Hans trying to take a few pieces of meat from the butcher. Anna wasn't with him. She was talking to a friend; Esmeralda. (lol I know, I'm a sucker for crossovers.) "HALT THIEF!" Anna heard a guard yell and she knew he was talking about Hans. Hans was running away from three guards. They caught up to him and two of the guards had Hans by the arms, one on either side of him. The third went through his satchel revealing the stolen goods. "What is the meaning of this?" Elsa's voice boomed in the courtyard. 'Lovely, just in time.' Anna thought. Everyone in the courtyard bowed to their Queen, Anna didn't, she was more concerned about Hans. The guard not holding Hans bowed. "Your Majesty, We found this man stealing from the markets. We found this is his bag." The guard brought the satchel over to Elsa. She looked inside, snickering at the contents. "Bring him to the castle courtyard."_

_Hans struggled against the guards. He felt a pain in his stomach, The guard not holding him had punched him in the gut. NO! Anna didn't realize she had said it out loud until the Queen looked her in the eyes. "Do you know him?" She asked Anna. Anna shook her head. "No." She replied flatly. Hans and Anna made an agreement that if either one of them was caught they would pretend as if they didn't know each other. "Then why did you protest against his punishment?" The Queen asked. Anna looked down saying nothing. "That's what I thought." _

_Hans was put on a stage in the courtyard and everyone in the kingdom had to be present for his execution. It was one of the many rules in Arendelle. They questioned Hans, and sentenced him to death. Obviously, it was unavoidable. Anna stood off to the side trying desperately to hold onto her emotions. The Queen conjured up a spear of ice and plunged it through his heart, His body bucked and writhed and his blood leaked over the spear and made a pool beneath him. The Queen watched as his body crumpled at her feet, she smirked in sadistic lust. _

_That night Anna cried and cursed the Queen, waiting for the day she could kill her with her own hands._

* * *

Anna waited by the window, waiting for the Queen to show up, she had hated her ever since that day, she wanted nothing more than to kill her. Lately the window had been covered by drapes. And tonight Anna would get a rather nice surprise. Anna watched the window again while eating one of the apples she stole. The curtain was open, revealing a large dark room. The Queen entered the room and removed her crown from her head, setting it on the dresser. She then proceeded to unfasten her dress, to lazy to use her powers to remove it. Letting the black ice dress fall from her shoulders, she revealed pale skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Sadly for Anna, her breasts were covered by a bra. The Queen stepped out of the dress leaving it on the floor behind her.

The Queen walked over to the window. Anna slowly ducked when the Queens gaze almost met hers. She returned to normal and continued to watch the Queen. The Queen to look out the window, she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. The bra fell on the floor and Anna's eyes widened. The bra covered up large pale breasts, breasts which the Queen grasped lightly as if she was examining them. The Queen shrugged and removed her underwear. The Queen stood nude, she thought to no one. But she was wrong. Anna watched as the Queen barred herself to the world. Anna had never seen this much of the Queen. The Queen turned and walked away. Anna looked away from the window and put her back against a post and blushed. "Wow…" She said to herself. Anna might hate the bitch...but she has a great body.

* * *

The next morning Anna went into the market just like she did every morning. She kept the hood of her cloak up on the top of her head. 'I wonder if I can snag some meat from the butcher today' Anna thought, eyeing the shop. Walking over to the shop she looked at the burly man behind the counter. Anna took off her hood. "Hello good sir, i'm looking for your finest meat." The butcher just laughed. "Oh yes, i just know for sure what you're looking for." The butcher went around to the back of the shop. Anna took her chance. She jumped over the counter and opened her satchel. She took most of the dry meat that would last longer than the meat that the butcher cut fresh this morning.

She had jumped back over the counter and was waiting for the butcher to come back, when she spotted a rather large piece of ham hanging just behind the counter. If she was lucky she could reach over and grab it. She tried, and tried, and tried...but when she finally got hold of it and started to put it into her satchel, The butcher returned from the back rooms. "Hey! Stop! What are you doing!" He yelled at Anna, who dashed out of the shop and into the courtyard. Where she ran smack into two castle guards. "Stop her!" The butcher yelled and pointed at Anna. The guards looked down and seized her immediately. "What seems to be the problem?" one of them asked the butcher. "She stole my meats!" He said pointing a large finger at her satchel. The other guard grabbed it and examined it. When he saw all the meat inside, he nodded to his comrade and they took Anna to the castle.

When they reached the throne room -although Anna didn't really know thats where they were- The Queen sat with her legs crossed one visible outside of the overly revealing slit that went all the way up from her right leg to her right thigh. Anna was thrown down onto the floor in front of her. "FUCK!" she yelled. She raised her head and came face to face with a foot. Well...face to foot. The Queen uncrossed her legs and Anna raised her head again she was looking eye to eye with the Queen of Arendelle.

**A/N: YAY! *CELEBRATES* ITS FINISHED! This story...well chapter has taken me forever...like almost 2 weeks...I kept getting writers block and stupid stuff like that. So this story will be based off of the song "Hellfire" (hence name of story) from the disney movie "Hunchback of Notre Dame". which I love by the way! not as much as a love Frozen but still its a great movie, Esmeralda isn't as pretty as Elsa. But Esmeralda isn't that bad looking either, but Elsa is better. seriously….shes better. No doubt. Although Esmeralda is nice looking. GOD I'M RAMBLING! **_**ANYWAYS **_**feel free to Let It Go and review and favorite or whatever Elsa you may do with this story….chapter...thing…*WAVES* BYE! (and yes there will be more to eventually *cough* come. ) BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so uh WOW you guys. 32 followers, 14 favourites and 8 reviews. You guys *tears up* You guys make me feel so well special...ok so you guys want me to hurry so ill try. STORY AWAYYYYY!**

Anna stumbled back trying to distance herself from the Queen, she was panting as she tried to squirm away with her hands chained together. Elsa nodded slightly and the guards picked Anna up onto her feet. Anna wouldnt dare run, for she knew what would happen if she did. Elsa made another gesture and everyone in the throne room exited quickly. Elsa stood from her throne and walked around Anna. Looking her up and down, she stopped behind her and examined some of the exposed olive skin. 'Freckles...' she thought. 'Lots of freckles….' Elsa licked her lips. Elsa trailed a finger down Anna's spine and smiled as Anna shivered under her touch. 'She'll be very good at it, I can tell.' Elsa continued to move her finger dangerously close to her rear, Elsa had found that all the women she had been with had the same sensitive spot; on the left hip. Elsa placed an icy finger on the sensitive spot expecting a groan or a squeak, but Elsa didn't know that for Anna, it was over sensitive. As Elsa trailed her finger over Anna's left hip, Anna's head fell backward and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, before she could stop herself, she left out a throaty moan. Anna covered her mouth with her still bound hands and blushed. 'Shit..' she thought.

Elsa removed her finger from Anna's side. "Gerda," She yelled. "Escort her to the room across from mine, this one will not be going to the dungeons anytime soon. You will give her whatever she wants and I will have Kristoff be her butler. Is that understood?" She asked the frail woman. Gerda nodded and beckoned for Anna to follow her but before she left she turned to Elsa. "Ahem.." She said, putting up her hands. Elsa motioned to the guard on her right. "Take them off her she is a guest not a prisoner!" Her voice boomed the command. The guard released Anna from her bonds and she continued to follow Gerda. Anna glanced over her shoulder and saw Elsa smirking at her.

When they got to the room Anna was supposed to be staying in Gerda informed her that she would be having dinner with the Queen. As Gerda left the room, she closed the door. Anna heard voices on the outside she only caught parts of what they were saying; "You are to stand guard...", "She is not to leave the castle..." and "The Queen will break her..." Anna gasped at the last comment. She had to get out of here. She didn't want to stay here any longer then she had to.

*line*

When dinner time rolled around, Anna heard a knock on the door. She walked over to the door only to be greeted by a tall, blonde man. He wore a suit that had the Arendelle crest stitched onto the left breast pocket. "My lady..." He said with a bow. "My name is Kristoff and I shall be your assistant, if there is anything you require, I shall do my best to fetch it for you." Anna was astounded by what he just said. '_Anything!' _She thought. Since Anna was always poor, she never was really able to get anything she wanted.

"I have come to escort you to dinner with her majesty. She requested that you change into this, as your attire now seems unfitting." Kristoff handed Anna a dress and left the room. The dress was a strapless V-neck; it was dark blue in colour and very, very form fitting. It had a slit up the leg, just like the Queens but it didn't go up and reveal as much. Anna put on the dress and smoothed it down. It hugged her hips snugly and it made her bust look...well huge. It was so tight on her chest that if she moved the wrong way, she was sure her boobs would pop out.

She made her way out the room and found Kristoff waiting for her. "I'm ready." She said sternly. Kristoff nodded and led Anna to the dining room. It was a big room with a crystal chandelier hanging in the centre of the room. Anna looked around in awe as she was led to the dining table. It was a small table, Anna figured the bigger one must have been replaced because Elsa was usually the only one to eat here. She was the first to arrive, Kristoff pulled out her chair and Anna sat down. Kristoff went to the back of the room, standing alone. Anna looked around nervously as a man dressed in an apron poured her a glass of wine. She waited approximately ten minutes until Elsa came in.

Elsa walked in with more power and authority then Anna had ever seen in anyone. When she looked at a guard, it looked as though he was trying not to flinch. Elsa sat down at the other end of the table, awaiting Anna to perform the customary greeting. Anna stood up and curtseyed to Elsa, Anna didn't know that Elsa was looking into her bulging cleavage. When Anna straightened her back and looked Elsa in the eyes, she noticed Elsa's eyeing her up and down, eyes roaming over her curves. Elsa bit her lip. _'Oh the things I will do to that body...' _She thought. Anna blushed lightly, and sat back down. A few minutes of silence had passed when Elsa spoke up. "So, I think since you will be staying here for a while, don't you think I should know your name?" She asked. Anna looked up as the food was served. "It's Anna…" She replied. Elsa smiled and crossed her legs, one showing outside of the slit in her dress. "Anna," She repeated. "That's a very beautiful name." Anna's blush darkened. "T-thank you, your Majesty." Elsa took a sip of her wine. "Oh there's no need to use formalities when we're alone together. While in the castle, you will address me as Elsa." Anna nodded.

After a while of eating, Anna was about to take another bite of food when she felt something brush against her leg. Anna gasped and dropped her fork. Elsa looked at Anna with fake worry. "Are you alright?" She asked. Elsa was stroking Anna's leg under the table. Anna nodded. _'Time for experimenting...' _Elsa thought as she moved her leg higher, brushing Anna's knee. Anna lowered her head, trying to keep silent. Elsa smirked and moved her foot between Anna's legs. Anna closed her legs immediately, but Elsa forced her way past her knees. Elsa brought her foot to Anna's core, pressing lightly on it. Anna moaned. Elsa smirked as she rubbed her foot against Anna's centre through her panties, eliciting moans and whimpers from Anna. Elsa pressed her big toe up against Anna's clit. At that, Anna threw her head back and let out a loud moan. Elsa continued to rub and press up against her. One of Elsa's assistants came and whispered something into Elsa's ear. When Anna thought she was going to explode, Elsa took her foot away and stood up, smiling at Anna.

"I'll see you tomorrow Anna, in my study for tea. I'll send someone for you." Elsa walked away, smirking as she left the room. _'I think I will enjoy this very much...' _When Elsa left the room Anna opened her eyes, she was panting lightly. "Holy Shit…."

**A/N: Hello, wow I'm on an update streak...uh so here it is, I lost my inspiration for this story and recently got it back, and i added a little uh...good stuff in here and there will eventually be wayyyy more than that. So uh feel free to let it go and review, fave and do whatever elsa you this chapter. *waves* BYE! And yea I know this one is shorter then the other but…MER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *turns around* Oh HI! YOU CAME BACK! so this story has been doing much better than i expected it too...like a lot better… so i might put some really good stuff in here, but i haven't decided yet, but i guess you'll find out as the chapter progresses. Also to clear up a couple of questions; First: Elsa has a tendency to bring girls into the palace for one night love making sessions to "Relieve" herself, and since her servants don't wanna get booted they just go along with whatever she does. Second: Elsa's hair and dress are both black but her hair is the same way we know it, left shoulder side braid. **

"Oh fuck….E-Elsa…" Anna panted. She lay in her bed, her fingers in her own core, thrusting in and out. She couldn't believe Elsa just left her like that. So close to the edge and then just stop and walk out on her. After Elsa left, Anna ran up to her room immediately, she had to finish herself off. "Elsa!" Anna moaned as she climaxed. She lay there panting for a minute or two. She took her hand out of herself, groaning. "What the fuck is wrong with me…" She sighed. "I don't even know her...Or like her for that matter." She decided to just curl up and go to sleep.

She woke the next morning to knocking on her door. "Milady, The Queen is expecting you for tea." Anna lifted herself up. "Huh? What?" She looked around. 'Oh yea...I'm in the castle.' She thought. She got dressed in the most unappealing dress she had in her new closet, which was still pretty revealing. So instead she changed into a black tunic that had a line design on it and a pair of brown breeches. She put on a pair of black leather boots that went to just below her knee and left the room.

She knocked on the door to the study. "Uh Elsa?" Anna asked. "Come in." Elsa's voice came from the other side of the large oaken door. Anna opened the door, walking into the study. Anna had never been in a study before so she had no idea what to expect. When she walked in, it was a rather large room, it had a few bookshelves off to the side which Anna guessed held books written in old Norse. "Ah Anna.." Elsa said in a sultry voice. "I've been expecting you, Come sit." She said, standing from her chair and walking over to a chair. Anna sat down in the chair slowly, she crossed her legs to make sure there would be no feet getting sexually active with her crotch.

Elsa pushed the chair in and slowly moved her hand down to Anna's shoulders. Anna gasped at the cold touch. Elsa slid her hand down into the top of Anna's tunic just barely touching the top of her breast. Then she was gone, grabbing the tea and pouring it into the cups. "Sugar? Milk?" She asked. Anna gulped. "Uh y-yea," She said clearing her throat. "Both please." She said more stearn. Elsa brought the tea over to Anna and walked around her desk to her own seat, her hips swaying as she went.

"So Anna, How do you like it here?" Elsa asked, taking a slow sip of her tea. Anna looked away from Elsa's throat. "Uh it's nice here." She took a sip of her tea. Elsa stood again. "What about the food. You had _dinner_ here last night." Elsa started to circle behind Anna again. "Did you enjoy it?" She asked. Anna blushed and looked down at her lap. "Yes…" Anna spoke quietly. Elsa leaned in beside Anna's ear, her cool breath on Anna's ear. "Hm? What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Elsa said, slowly drawing her tongue along Anna's ear. Anna gasped and dropped her tea cup, it smashing onto the floor. Elsa smirked. "You'll be fun to play with.." She said, moving her mouth to Anna's neck. Anna's hand went straight to the armrests of her chair, clutching them firmly. Elsa smirked and took the opportunity. She waved her hand and ice formed over Anna's wrists, trapping them on the armrests. "Hey! Let me go!" Anna protested. Elsa walked over to the front of her and leaned down to kiss her. Anna turned her head away. "No!" Elsa grabbed her chin and forcefully kissed Anna.

Anna's eyes widened. "Mmmph!" Anna screamed into Elsa's mouth. Elsa tried to straddle Anna's legs. Anna refused to let her, She moved her hips violently to disable the blonde from sitting there. Because she knew if Elsa did, She would never leave this room. When Elsa pulled back from her assaulting kiss she narrowed her eyes at Anna. "Why are you struggling it would be much easier for you if you just submitted." She said. "No!" Anna yelled in her face. Elsa placed a cool hand on Anna's side. Her shirt had rode up in her struggle.

Anna gasped at the hand on her side, she tried to move away. The blonde moved her hand up Anna's olive skin. She traced a line of frost up to her breast. "NO s-stop!" Anna stuttered. Elsa smirked and put her hand under Anna's bra, putting two fingers on her nipple and twisting it sharply. Anna's cry was cut off by Elsa's powerful kiss. Elsa forcefully slid her tongue into Anna's mouth. When she took it out, Anna made a drastic decision. One that could have her beheaded. She assaulted the Queen.

Anna pretended to kiss the Queen back by opening her mouth and 'allowing' the Queens tongue inside. She let out a moan, which wasn't actually acting. The Queen pulled back and watched as Anna sat there panting. "I guess that loosened you up quite a bit. I guess I can take these off now…" The blonde said with a seductive chuckle. Elsa flicked her hand and the ice melted into tendrils of frost off of Anna's wrists. The blonde leaned forward again and kissed Anna.

Anna saw her chance. She stood up and put her hands and the Queens hips, shoving her into the desk behind them. Elsa put her hands onto the desk behind her. 'None of them have ever been this forceful with me before.' She thought. Anna trailed her hands up Elsa's sides and put them on her shoulders. She took her chance. Anna bit the Queens bottom lip, making it bleed. She shoved herself away from the Queen and wiped her mouth of onto her sleeve. "If you ever kiss me like that without my permission again, which I might add you will never get, I'll do much worse." Anna ran to the door and left the room.

The Queen just stood there stunned. She put her hand to her lip and felt the hot liquid of her blood. She brought her hand forward and watched as a drop of her blood slowly traveled down her pale hand. She smirked. "Tonight, My dear Anna, You shall be mine." Elsa licked her finger, ridding it of the crimson that stained it.

**A/N: HELLLOO READERS. First of all I would like to apologize for not having this done earlier. Life got in the way, I lost my inspiration, And I had to go places. But I hope this will satisfy your needs. So as you can see, The next chapter will most likely have some frikity frack in it. So BE HAPPY! Anyways! Feel free to let it go and review, fave and do whatever elsa you this chapter. *WAVES* BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again….its so odd to see you so soon...Anyways you guys wanted the frick frack so ill give it to you….*evil grin* Do you guys actually read these or should i stop doing them i feel like you're just like "GET TO THE STORY!" and im like "blahblahblah…" Gonna try a new writing style..but a bunch of you say you like my current one so if you don't like this one please tell me and ill go back to my other one :3**

Anna sat in her room the rest of the day, trying to figure out a way that the Queen would let her leave. But she saw no end to it. She hated the fact that she was not allowed to leave the castle without the Queen escorting her. She didn't go to lunch or dinner as a sign of rebellion. She hated the Queen, And she wanted it to stay that way. Hell she didn't even like women. She only kissed the Queen so she could get away from her...Right?

She lay in her bed, hands folded behind her head. It was already late in the night when she started to slowly drift off to sleep. With what seemed to be only a few moments later, The Queen had come into Anna's room and had walked over to the bed slowly, getting on top of Anna, straddling her hips. Anna immediately awoke at the sensation of cold, icy skin on her own. She went to go flail out her arms but the Queen was too fast. She grabbed Anna's wrists and pinned them down to the bed, freezing them there.

"Hey! What do you think you're fucking doing!" Anna yelled at her.

The Queen smiled. "You know exactly what I'm doing Anna…" She said, a smirk on her face. "I'm getting revenge on you for cutting my lip. And I'm going to make you mine."

Anna didn't understand what the Queen meant when she said. 'Make you mine.' But she didn't like it. Elsa chuckled and pressed her lips down to Anna's neck.

"H-Hey…" Anna stuttered. "S-Stop that!"

Elsa continued her attack on Anna's neck, She bit down on it hard. Anna knew she would have a mark there later. Elsa trailed her hands up and down Anna's body, she let her hands roam all over the body that she was soon going to defile. Elsa moved her hands to undo the clasps on Anna's dress. She moved the dress down past Anna's breast's. The blonde cupped her right breast.

"Hey! Stop! Ah!" Anna cried out at the sensation of Elsa's groping.

Elsa smirked and used her thumb and pointer fingers to toy with Anna's growing peak. Anna squirmed, trying to get away from the blonde. It was useless, She was trapped. Elsa removed the rest of Anna's dress from her body. The red head lay there naked before the Queen who smiled and licked her lips. Anna rolled her hips to try and get Elsa off of her but it was no use, like this morning, she was yet again at the Queens will.

"Now Anna, Please stop squirming…" Elsa said with a fake pout on her face. "It just makes it harder for you to enjoy.."

"I won't enjoy it!" Anna yelled in protest. She struggled to get out of her ice bonds.

Elsa smiled. "Oh I highly doubt that.." She said with a smirk. The blonde leaned down and took Anna's nipple in her mouth. She rolled her tongue around it, making Anna's back arch.

"Oh shit.." Anna moaned. "Hah...N-no...Stop!" She yelled.

Elsa smirked and slid her hand down Anna's sides. She moved her hands to between her legs but didn't yet touch her core. She would make her beg for it first. Elsa moved her hand back up to her breast. Yet again she took Anna's nipple in between her fingers and twisted it but harder this time. Anna cried out and jerked her hips, causing Elsa's hand to dip slightly into her arousal. She moaned loud.

"S-stop it…" Anna panted.

Elsa shook her head. "No, I think I'll make you beg for it, I'll make you beg for release." She said, sliding her body down Anna's.

"H-Hey..What are you doing?" Anna questioned.

Elsa ignored her and placed her mouth to Anna sex, placing a light kiss on it. Anna thrashed her arms, trying to get free. It was still no use. Elsa dragged her nails along Anna's inner thigh lightly. When she got to the space between Anna's legs she slowly pushed one finger into her core, wiggling it in a come hither motion.

"Oh fuck…" Anna moaned. 'I can't say it doesn't feel good cause fuck yes it does...but...I don't want this!' She thought.

As if reading her mind, Elsa spoke. "I'll make you want this."

Anna scoffed. "Yes right Ah!" Elsa put another finger into her core, Anna's juices covering it. The blonde smiled at Anna's reaction and started slowly thrusting her fingers. Throwing her head back, Anna moaned. Picking up her pace, Elsa put her tongue on the red heads clit, lapping at it fast. Anna's hips jerked into Elsa's face.

Anna kept struggling to get her arms free, since Elsa wasn't really paying attention, she was able to break her ice bonds and grab the blonde. Anna threw her off the bed, winding the Queen. She picked up her dress and quickly put it on. She put on her shoes and ran out of the room, to the stables. She jumped on a horse and rode. She didn't know where, but she had to get as far away from Arendelle as possible.

The Queen lay on the floor, panting trying to regain her breath. After a few moments she sat up. She got up and went to the window, watching Anna leave on the horse. A guard came running in. "Your Majesty, Anna has-"

"I know." Elsa interrupted. "Find her at any cost. I was not finished with her."

The man bowed and ran off. Elsa put her fingers in her mouth and licked them clean. "Delicious."

**A/N: Hi! So you guys got slight frick frack, but Anna still denied Elsa...But Elsa is not done with her yet. So uh yea. Feel free to let it go and review, fave and do whatever elsa you this chapter. *WAVES* BYE! **

******Also feel free to draw something if this inspires you enough.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again loyal readers and new ones! Uh pardon the lack of smut in the last chapter...MWAHAHAHAHA I'm evil. So uh yea….**

Anna willed her horse to go faster; she needed to get away from the palace as fast as she could. What was the Queen thinking, Coming into her room like that and doing those things to her. Anna blushed at the memories that rushed through her head.

"Stop thinking about that!" She yelled at herself. "HYA!"

She didn't know where she was going but she would never go back to Arendelle. Even if that meant leaving all her friends, her home, her belongings. She would never go back. Anna flicked the reigns of the horse and pulled them left. The horse turned and went into the forest. Anna felt a tear roll down her cheek, she wiped it away with her hand and continued riding. She felt weak, exhausted and emotionally drained.

After a while, Anna reached a large rocky area. A valley of sorts. There was a wide space that contained many spherical, moss covered rocks. She stopped the horse and looked around.

"Hello?" She called out weakly.

When no one responded, Anna called out again. No response. Anna's head started to feel like it was spinning on top of a spinning top. Her body started to slowly slide off of the horse. She fell hard onto the ground, her eyes shut slowly and she passed out.

* * *

"Do you think she's alive?" A male's voice said.

"Of course she's alive dummy, she's breathing." A female responded.

"Well she's not awake." Another man joined in.

Many voices spoke around her. Anna didn't recognize any of them. She groaned.

"Hey I think she's waking up!" Another voice said.

"W-where am I?" Anna asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing her head, eyes still closed. She felt like she got kicked off a horse. Oh, wait…she fell off.

"You're in the Valley of the Living Rock, My Dear." An elderly mans voice spoke. He sounded rather wise and well old.

Anna opened her eyes and came face to face with a troll. She squealed in fear and backed away from him, Only to bump into another troll. Anna calmed her self.

"This is a dream…" She told herself.

The old troll chuckled. "It's not a dream my dear, I can assure you that." He held out his hand to her as to help her up. "I am Pabbie, but you may call me Grand Pabbie. How do you feel?" He asked.

Anna took his hand, allowing him to help her up. "I feel like I got kicked by a horse…" She said jokingly.

"Well you fell off one." Grand Pabbie chuckled. "If I may ask, what is your name?"

Anna hesitated. "I-it's Anna." She said.

"Well Anna, What were you doing out here?" The troll asked.

Anna frowned. "I'm running away from something...Or should I say someone.."

"Who are you running from?" A female troll asked.

"It's nobody important…" She replied, fixing a button on her dress. She didn't ever want to talk about that again. She hated the Queen for doing those things to her.

'_Anna...' _She heard the Queens voice in her head. _'Anna.' _She heard again.

'_Get out of my head!' _Anna thought.

But it didn't stop she just kept hearing the same voice. In her head, she put her hands on her ears and fell to her knees. She didn't know she was doing it for real.

'_Anna...Anna...ANNA!'_

Anna was jolted out of her stupor by Grand Pabbie shaking her shoulders. "Anna?! Are you alright?" He asked.

Anna let out a shaky breath. "Y-" She stopped herself. Was she fine? Her body may have been fine, but were her emotions? Her mind? "No… I'm not…"

Grand pabbie took her hands. "Come with me and tell me what happened."

Anna had told Pabbie everything from the day in the market till now. Grand pabbie listened to every word.

"And now the Queen is probably after me..Please...you have to let me stay, I don't know what she'll do if she catches me…" A tear rolled down Anna's cheek. Pabbie wiped it away with a rocky, moss covered hand. Anna looked down at him.

"You are welcome to stay here Anna." He said simply and then walked away.

Anna layed on the moss covered ground and fell asleep, her dreams haunting her.

* * *

_Anna lay in the bed, her hands chained to the frame. Elsa was below her, her tongue and fingers attacking her core. It was just like last time except there was something different. Anna was enjoying it._

_Anna threw her head back, moaning the Queens name. Her toes curled as her legs wrapped around Elsa's body. Elsa smiled, lifting her head from between Anna's legs, her fingers still thrusting in and out of the redhead._

"_Are you enjoying it my love?" She asked._

_Anna moaned and bucked her hips into Elsa's hand. "Yes, P-please."_

"_Please what?" Elsa asked, kissing her jaw._

"_Please give me more. I'm so close."_

"_As you wish my love." Elsa replied. She thrusted her fingers harder, making Anna moan louder. Elsa's lips wrapped around Anna's nipple, tongue swirling patterns around the hard peak. After a few moments, Elsa felt a sudden wetness on her hand. She smiled._

_As Anna came down from her high, Elsa removed her fingers and licked them clean. The only sound in the room was Anna's heavy breathing and the wet sound of Elsa's fingers in Elsa's mouth._

_Elsa moved and unchained Anna's hands, grabbing them and intertwining them with her own, straddling her lap. Anna smiled. Elsa leaned down to kiss the redhead. It was a chaste kiss at first but not long had passed and the kiss started to get more heated. Tongues battled for dominance, lips got bitten and bruised._

_Bodies melded together and _the dream ended.

Anna woke up screaming. She hugged her knees as she cried. She would never be able to get away from this. It would always haunt her, forever.

* * *

Pabbie stood in front of a water fall. It was in a secluded cave that not many people or trolls knew about. He was able to use his magic to contact certain people from here.

"I hope you understand what I want you to do Pabbie." The voice said.

Pabbie nodded. "Yes my lady. I understand."

"Good. We shall be there tomorrow. Don't disappoint me." The image disappeared.

* * *

Anna didn't sleep the rest of the night. Pabbie came to her and walked her to a large area where the trolls seemed to be eating. "Are you hungry?" Pabbie asked.

Anna nodded. "Very." She hadn't eaten since the dinner with the Queen.

Pabbie guided her to a place where se could seat and brought her some food. Anna ate it hungrily.

When they were finished eating, The trolls took Anna to the hot springs where she bathed and while she was bathing they washed her clothes. She got dressed and the little child trolls wanted to play with her.

Anna and the little trolls played all day long and when they went back for super –having missed lunch- She sat down in the place where she sat for breakfast. She started eating her dinner and suddenly it got quiet. All she could hear was…Horse hooves.

Anna turned her head and found herself face to face with a sword. "Pabbie?" All of the trolls had stepped back. A guard grabbed her arms and pulled her up. Anna started thrashing to get away from them. "Pabbie help! Help me!" She screamed.

Pabbie shook his head. "I'm sorry Anna, I can't. I can't disobey my orders."

Anna looked at another guard. His armour donned the Arendelle insignia. She looked back to Pabbie. "I trusted you!" She yelled. "I TRUSTED YOU!"

Pabbie turned and walked away, as did the other trolls. "The Queen is expecting you." The guard said. He drew back his sword and hit Anna with the hilt of it, knocking her out.

* * *

When she woke she was sitting on her knees on a soft ground. She quickly realised that it was a bed. Her hands where bound and her eyes were blind folded, she also didn't have any clothes on, someone stripped her naked. She struggled against her bonds, but stopped when she felt a cold hand on her chin.

"You thought you could stay away from me forever did you?" The Queens voice whispered in her ear, making Anna gasp.

**A/N: Well…loks like Anna is right back where she started; trapped with Elsa. I recently noticed that I have been referring to Elsa as "The blonde" when in my story she is black haired. So I'm sorry for any confusion that may have caused. I will be referring to her and the black haired woman now. Uh the last scene in the story is based off this picture : image/95409463588**

**If you wanna look at it. But feel free to let it go and review, favourite and what ever Elsa you may do to this storty!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK! I cannot stop writing for you guys! You guys are awesome so for your reward of being awesome...I give you...Frick frack. Also to clarify, The Elsa in this story is just the same beautiful Elsa we all know and love she just has black hair.**

Anna struggled against the Queen, ripping her face away from her grasp and trying to push her away. The black haired woman chuckled.

"Oh Anna, You know you can't stay away from me forever…" Elsa said, her hand going to Anna's bare chest and pushing her down onto the bed. Elsa straddled her, a cool hand caressing the redhead beneath her.

"Don't touch me you stupid bitch!" Anna yelled. She didn't know how many times this had been that the Queen had tried to sexually assault her.

Elsa leaned down and kissed Anna, her tongue forcing it's way into her mouth. Anna struggled against her, trying to push her away, but Elsa wouldn't let her. Elsa reached up and grabbed Anna's hands. She pulled them up and attached the chain holding the tan wrists together to another chain, locking them in place.

Elsa broke the kiss. "Good, now that your hands are taken care of..I can finally have my dinner." Elsa said, sliding her way down Anna's body. The redhead kicked her legs but The Queen was stronger. She held Anna's legs down and bent them at the knee, spreading them wide. She froze them to them bed.

Anna was at the Queen's will.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Anna exclaimed, struggling as much as she could.

Elsa ignored her and leaned down, putting her head between Anna's legs and stuck her tongue in between Anna's folds. She lapped at them vigorously. This made Anna cry out. Her back arched when Elsa's tongue passed over her clit.

"Stop please!" Anna begged.

Elsa smirked. "I like you when you beg…" She said before burying herself back into Anna's sex. Two of her fingers reached up and penetrated Anna, yet again making the redheads back arch. But this time Anna didn't plead for less, but for more.

Anna threw her head back and moaned. "Please…". She begged.

Elsa smiled. "I knew I would break you.." She said happily yet shocked. Elsa cupped Anna's cheek, leaning down and kissing her.

Anna kissed back. "Elsa.." She moaned into the Queens mouth. She could taste herself faintly on the Queens tongue which she allowed to slip into her mouth.

Elsa waved her hand and an ice shaft was made. Elsa pressed the shaft against Anna's folds, she didn't hesitate pushing it in fully.

Anna let out a loud moan. Elsa thrusted the shaft in and out of Anna, causing the redhead to squirm. Elsa smiled, she slowed her thrusts, she liked to give her girls different types of pleasure.

Anna was going to quickly reach her limit. She arched her back and widened her legs as far as she could, allowing Elsa to fill her completely.

Anna cried out as she came. She whole body going stiff. Her breathing went from steady to panting. Elsa still thrusting slowly as the redhead came down from her high. She slowly slid the shaft out of Anna and licked it clean.

Once her breathing went back to normal Anna shook her chains. Signaling for Elsa to remove them. Elsa removed the chains and the blindfold and Anna placed her hands on Elsa's cheeks. She forcefully pulled the black haired woman down and kissed her.

Elsa kissed her back. It didn't turn into a feverish kiss. It was just a kiss. When Elsa heard a faint snore come from the girl below her, she stopped her kissing. She smiled and pulled Anna into her, Falling asleep beside her.

**A/N: BONJOUR! I don't know why I'm suddenly french but whatever. Anyways THERE! You have your smut! Are you happy? *chuckles* Oh god..so trust me this isnt the end, I have big plans for this story. So I have a question for you guys… G!P Elsa? Or no. I just want to know. Anyways feel free to review and like, share. And whatever Elsa you may do with this story. *waves* BYE FOR NOW!**


End file.
